


The Usual Suspects

by Domimagetrix, SaxSpieler, Tribunus



Series: Gentili e Sculacciati [1]
Category: Runescape
Genre: Illegal Activities, Mobster AU, Organized Crime, Other, References Drugs, Spies and Sex and Scoundrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/pseuds/Domimagetrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxSpieler/pseuds/SaxSpieler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunus/pseuds/Tribunus
Summary: A list of characters in Gentili e Sculacciati, a Runescape/1940s mobster AU. Also a brief explanation for the circumstances by which it came to be. (Aside from, y'know... MOBSTERS.)





	The Usual Suspects

**Sindacato Scuro:**

 

 _Il Vuoto_ : Zaros, the leader of the Sindacato Scuro. Once a mysterious figure in Gielinor’s pantheon of gods, he’s among those who’ve been transformed to human by the Shift. Zaros is alone in retaining some small measure of his former godly abilities. Though he finds such a drastic change in the nature of his existence troubling, he rarely divulges the fact to anyone save his Second.

 

Azzanadra: Zaros’s Second, previously a religious leader for Zaros’s followers. He now plays an all-encompassing role as part of their organization’s adaptation to 1940s post-Shift Earth. Azzy’s Mahjarrat nature prevented the forced-human change experienced by some others. He’s the most loyal of the loyal, and fiercely devoted to _Il Vuoto_.

 

Nex: First a general and Nihil Queen, she’s one whose original nature has been supplanted entirely by humanity. Now a brassy redhead with a hair trigger, Nex’s outlandish style (often headlined by lurid feathers) is exceeded only by her devotion to flirting with beautiful women. She isn't to be taken lightly. Her snub-nosed Glacies will put you in a deep freeze the moment you cross her or her _famiglia_.

 

Char: Formerly an Auspah dancer and general on Gielinor, she’s become something of a black widow since the Shift. Her deceased husbands currently number at five, all done in by fire. Four were Earth-natives associated with Diavolo. No matter her dizzy-dame act, she is very much an assassin with a keen eye for prospective targets. (As for the fifth husband not being a member of Diavolo, in her own words, “he looked very vulnerable. And flammable. And he looked good in a tux.”)

 

Wise-Tail (Wahisietel): A less all-consumingly loyal Mahjarrat in the service of Zaros, Wahisietel’s always been his own man. An Army veteran and medic, he serves Sindacato Scuro’s medical needs when Doctor Nabor isn’t handy. He does this with a great deal of practicality and very little tolerance for nonsense. His alignment isn't pure, either, and his devotion to the Healer's Oath supersedes ties to the Sindacato.

 

Akthanakos: Pre-Shift a Zarosian Mahjarrat become a man with his own aims and pursuits. Whether or not his ties to Sindacato Scuro remain is uncertain. What _is_ certain: he seems to be enjoying himself. Rumors occasionally circulate that he has forged new ties to V, as a Valkyrie (and the same one each time, to boot) has been spotted entering and leaving his place of residence on the regular. This puts him at odds with the rest of Sindacato Scuro, especially _Il Vuto's_ Second, who finds the relationship proof of his faltering loyalties. Akthanakos doesn't care. He's having a good time.

 

Nabor: Scuro’s primary physician and an eminently qualified one. Often preferred over Wahisietel for his bedside manner. Has almost certainly lost track of his credentials at any given time.

 

**Diavolo:**

 

Zamorak: God-turned-human and leader of _Il Diavolo,_ his opposition to Zaros remains despite his unique loss of Mahjarrat shapeshifting ability. He is still in pursuit of the Stone of Jas, hoping for a re-infusion of his power as well as a means of returning to Gielinor.

 

Bilrach: An advisor to Zamorak. He seems entirely too fond of his human form and persona, both of which amount to a personal assistant and accountant whose jobs have consumed the entirety of who he is. By choice. Even cursory examination reveals a great deal hidden behind this escape.

 

Enakhra: When all else fails to entice information and the source is expendable, Zamorak calls for Enakhra and her unique brands of “persuasion.” None save Zemouregal volunteer to work alongside her, as her methods have been known to reveal queasiness in even the most hardened of violent criminals.

 

Zemouregal: Enakhra’s lackey more than Zamorak’s, Zemouregal specializes in “evidence removal” where the deceased are concerned. Rumors suggest there’s more to his specialization than that which strictly benefits Diavolo, all unconfirmed.

 

Jerrod: “The Nose,” a mercenary whose unparalleled sense of smell ensures the quality and purity of various controlled/narcotic substances. He’s also frequently contracted for protection duty for other Diavolo assets, including one Razwan Bahir.

 

Daquarius Rennard: Though not a World Guardian pre-Shift, his memory does include Gielinor and events prior to their removal from it. His is also the most fractured memory, as most seem to dimly recall a handful of World Guardians whereas his own accounts for thousands. As he’s most vulnerable, he’s rarely seen outside the Diavolo compound and is cared for by Moia. He’s the primary source of information on who these World Guardians are and where they might be found in post-Shift America.

 

Moia: The only one with very little impact from the Shift, she alone retains all of her magic and ability from Gielinor (although her memory of it is very nearly erased and she’s had to relearn much of it from scratch.) Her ability to influence and search memories have made her most useful to Zamorak as Rennard’s caretaker and the go-between when Daquarius’s knowledge of World Guardian identities is required. She is considered to be Zamorak’s daughter by Diavolo’s entire _famiglia_ , including Zamorak himself.

 

**Umbrata:**

 

Sliske: Once a praefectus and member of Sindacato Scuro, Sliske (also known as Slick and The Trickster) has gone into business for himself since being ousted from _Il Vuoto’s_ employ. He owns and operates the Gray Ring casino with a World Guardian partner, Pict. Possessor of the Honeycomb (or Stone of Jas in another world) and motivations he reveals to few, his Umbrata _famiglia_ is entirely too young to account for its success.

While the other two famiglias seek the Honeycomb for its potential use in reversing the Shift, Sliske has no desire to see that take place. He likes Earth. He loves these memory-troubled WGs. And he's never stopped enjoying infuriating everyone around him.

 

Trindine: Like Sliske, once employed by _Il Vuoto_ and has since parted ways, she of her own accord. She was once intimately involved with Sliske, but has since found a friendship and partnership in crime more satisfying. She also makes a mean cinnamon bun, running the kitchens behind the Gray Ring with the same iron fist she did in Scuro’s bakery/front operation.

 

The Wanderer: Once known as Gielinor’s “Nomad.” Save for the odd flash of familiarity, his memories of anything prior to the Shift are no more. He’s found himself in Sliske’s service as the casino’s hiring manager, occasionally serving as an enforcer should the need arise. He’s been jokingly referred to as “Old Blue-Eyes” for their unnatural shade. He dislikes both the moniker and Frank Sinatra intensely.

 

Bug: An Earth native and largely oblivious soul, he considers himself Pict’s right hand and is often the hapless stockman faulted for minor negligence in the casino’s operation. So named for the pair of stiff gray hairs that bow out and down toward his eyes like an insect’s antennae.

 

**World Guardians (currently known), Other Persons of Interest, and The Shift:**

  
The Shift: An unfortunate by-product of mass-teleportation on Gielinor effectively "forced" part of the planet - and some of its residents - into 1940s Earth. The exchange may or may not have been mutual; it remains unknown whether anyone or anything of Earth was exchanged, although it seems likely. While Earth is still largely as it was, there have been minor inclusions from Gielinor's layout - "San Tristen" and the like - blended seamlessly into the natural terrain and the memories of those native to Earth. For all intents and purposes, San Tristen, the Mahjarrat, and others have "always been here" despite the Shift bringing them in only ten years prior.  
  
The Shift had a similar effect upon the memories of those Gielinorian natives of mostly- or entirely-human descent. WGs, Daquarius, and Moia have all been affected. While portions of their Gielinorian memories intrude, they've also developed Earth-memories - being born, travelling, living entire lives. They know themselves and others largely within the sphere of their Earth memories. Conflicts between the two can be problematic, particularly in Daquarius's case.

 

The Raven King: Once known as Gielinor’s “Oreb,” he works alone and to unknown ends. Accompanied by his pet ravens and decked in feathers, he earned himself the title he now goes by. Though he has only a fraction of the power and influence he wielded on Gielinor, he’s retained most of his memories due to his extensive surveillance scheme there, and may be planning to regain what he lost during The Shift.

 

Pict Vaughan: (Also known as Tick.) One of the World Guardians confirmed to have transferred to Earth via the Shift, Pict maintains a position as a business partner within the Gray Ring, supplemented by his less public escapades as a thief and a dip. He is a jaded and curmudgeonly man of around fifty, marked by his long hair, an eyepatch boasting the insignia of Umbrata, his short (or _petite_ ) stature, curious scars across his chest and nether regions, and a perpetually malnourished frame thrashed with bruises and lingering marks from desperate claws and teeth. His goals are ultimately aligned towards his own pursuit of pleasure and pain, which no more helps him in San Tristen than it did on Gielinor.

He struggles to drown his debts (particularly in conjunction with being both a "man's man" and a "self made man") and the guilt of past failures, burying them beneath cheap whiskey, jazz cigarettes, and private after-hours arrangements with Umbrata's devious mastermind. But neither alcohol, nor inhaled depressants, nor dangerous sexual practices can repel the rival crime families who seek to use him, or the distant memories of his parallel life which filter through the haze and drive him further to the brink of self destruction.

 

Razwan Bahir: (Also known as Honey Badger.) Another World Guardian with memories of Gielinor, she's an assassin and spy whose methods frequently involve encounters of the  _very personal_ kind. She owes allegiance to Zamorak - someone she also considers a friend - for having freed her of a life on the streets after she'd fled captors aboard a Persian slave ship and killed her prospective "buyer." She's been tasked with infiltrating Umbrata and seeking information relevant to Honeycomb's location. Her primary and secondary targets are the Wanderer and Sliske respectively. Failing those or in addition to them, she's to seek out Pict Vaughan and attempt to befriend him on her information hunt.

The job - and the friendship developed with "Pin" - complicate things. 

 

Finley Bannbreker: (Also known as the ‘The Shark’ and ‘The Bone-Breaker’) A third World Guardian transferred via The Shift, though she remembers only vague nightmares from her time on Gielinor - wars, enslavement, abuse, and the lingering phantom effects of catastrophic injuries. That, combined with her Earth-born memories of losing her family and subsequently being trafficked to America as a fight slave by one of Zamorak’s own, has left her volatile, confused, addicted to painkillers and alcohol, and with hardly any of the good-natured optimism she used to embody. Currently in the ranks of The Valkyries, a protection/hit gang of Scottish and Irish immigrants led by a rumored reincarnation of a Norse god known only as “V,” she roams the neighborhood of An Rellghan on orders to protect its residents and cobble all intruders. It doesn’t pay terribly well, but she has to procure Serenity somehow…

A recent influx of Umbrata activity in the fringes of An Rellghan has upped her workload tenfold, and she’s not happy about that one bit. Nor is she particularly happy with the peculiar wave of deja vu she gets regarding The Wanderer.

The promise of enough money to fund both her addictions has led her to the employ of a mysterious, feather-decked man who seems to know far more than he lets on.

 

Welcome to San Tristen. Keep a low profile and reach slowly for that deck of smokes. It's dangerous out here.

 


End file.
